Mannyladdin
by sonicissocool112
Summary: Manny was a simple street rat. One day, he fell in love with the beautiful Princess Zoey Aves. Can he use a magic lamp to win her love, and stop the evil Imperious? Read and review. No Flames!


(Okay, sorry for not updating in a long time. I've just been busy. So, for anyone who's still watching me, I present to you the first chapter of my first parody. I don't own Aladdin. Disney does. I also don't own any characters in the stroy. They all belong to their owners.)

We start off our story in a desert, where we see someone riding in on a camel. He had brown skin, and a red Dark Magician armor. This is jjb88, or JJ for short, of the Author Fighters. As he rode the camel, he started to sing a song. In this heat, that was pretty brave of him.

JJ: **Oh, I come from a land.**  
**From a far away place.**  
**Where the caravan camels roam.**

**Where it's flat and emence,**  
**And the heat is intence.**  
**It's barbaric, but HEY, it's home.**

**Where the winds to the east,**  
**And the sun's to the west,**  
**And the sand in the glass is right.**

**Come on down, stop on by.**  
**Hop a carpet and fly,**  
**To another Cartoonian night!**

Soon, the young shape shifter came upon an arabic styled city. This is the city of Cartoongrabah. In the center of this magnificent city, is an Arabian-styled palace, the Royal Palace.

JJ: **Cartoonian NIGHTS!**  
**Like Cartoonian DAYS!**  
**More often than not **  
**Are hotter than hot **  
**In a lot of good ways**

**Cartoonian nights **  
**'Neath Cartoonian moons **  
**A fool off his guard **  
**Could fall and fall hard **  
**Out there on the dunes**

JJ then slides off of the camel's neck. He then sees two people appearing. One was a male with blue eyes, black hair, wearing a white shirt with a red spot on it, blue jeans, and white sneakers. This is Danny Fenton, aka, Danny Phantom. The pereson next to him was a female with short, black hair that's being held back, violet eyes, wearing a black top with a purple spot on the chest, a black skirt, and black boots. This is his girlfriend, Sam Manson. They soon come up to JJ. "Aw, shalam and good evening worthy travellers." says the young author. "Please, come a little closer." Soon, they walk up closer to him, and they're a little to close for comfort. "Uh, a little to close. Scooch back about two steps." JJ said, feeling uncomfortable. Danny and Sam decide, to do so, and they take two steps back. "Thanks." says JJ.

"No problem, dude." says Danny.

"Anyway, welcome Anyway, Welcome to Cartoongrabah, land of magic, romance, mystery, and..." He began.

He then opens up a suitcase, and a stand with a big glowing sign that said "jjb88's JJ-porium."

"The finest merchendise this side of lake Lake Winimahatikihaha, on sale today!" he finished. "Ha-ha. I love saying that."

Sam just scowled at him. "The salesman routine? Really? You went that low?" the Goth asked, dissappointed.

JJ sarcastically replied "Oh, real mature." Then he says normally, as he takes out some kind of unidentified device "See this? Combination hookah and coffee maker. Also makes julian fries."

He demonstrates my using it to turn a potato into julian fries.

" It will not break." He said, tapping it on the table. "It won't..."

Then, the thing breaks. Talk about irony, dude. (JJ: Shut up!)

"Uh..." JJ said looking at the thing.

"It broke." Danny finished for him.

"Stupid ACME product." JJ murmured to himself. The throws the thing away.

"But, I have this." JJ said, as he was looking for something in a bag.

He then takes out a box.

"Ah, I've never seen one still together". the armor cladded author said. "This is the legendary Dead Sea Tupaware."

"Like we're dumb enough to believe that." Sam said.

Let's see if it's still fresh." JJ said.

The barely opens it, makes a raspberry out of the side of his mouth, and closed it.

"Ah, still good." Said JJ.

"Yeah. Gotta go." Danny said in a rush.

Our red armored salesman panics, and blocks them.

"WAIT!" he shouts.

"Now what?" the goth girl asks impatiently.

"I see you guys are only interested in the rarest of objects." He said.

"And you have just that?" Danny asked JJ.

"Well, feast your eyes on this!" JJ said.

He removes a black golden lamp from his left sleeve, and shows it to them.

Sam looks at him as if he grew a second head. "What's so special about an old oil lamp?" she asks.

"Aah, don't be fooled by it's common appearence." JJ says, "It's not what's on the outside that matters, but what's on the insides."

He looks inside of the lamp, hoping to get their attention.

However, it didn't work, because as soon as he looks up, he sees the two leaving. Well, it looks like it's time for plan C: tell them the truth about the lamp.

"THIS IS NO ORDINARY LAMP!" JJ shouted. "This lamp once changed the life of a young boy, who much like this lamp, was more then he appeared." he continued. "A diamond in the rough."

That caught the attention of the couple. Perfect.

"Really?" Sam asks skeptically.

"Well, then let's hear the story behind it." Danny said.

"You guys wanna hear the tale?" JJ asked his now interested customers.

They nodded.

"You do? Great!" JJ said.

Soon, the salesman pours out a little sparkly dust from the lamp, and throws it into the air, creating stars in the night sky.

"It all begins on a dark night, where a dark man awaits with a dark purpose." JJ said as he started his tale.

(Thanks for waiting. This is my first parody, so go easy on me. Anyway, read, review, and don't flame.)


End file.
